


scars./

by zefiroza



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, OOC, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefiroza/pseuds/zefiroza
Summary: теперь ему не страшно.





	scars./

**Author's Note:**

> ` we`re gonna be okay ` - cody francis

\- `болят?`  
блондин перестает оглаживать шрамы от пуль на собственной спине и оборачивается на итальянца. как странно. в такое время он всегда спит, и даже бомба с напалмом его, кажется, не разбудит. людвиг немного удивился. может, ему приснилось что-то плохое? или просто стало холодно? очень странно.  
\- `я тебя разбудил? извини.`  
извиняться вовсе не обязательно, немец это знает. венециано все равно проспит до обеда, даже несмотря на обязательные утренние пробежки. еще и вечером пару часов продрыхнет. откуда столько сонной мощи в таком небольшой человеке? он ведь не делает даже ничего, только ест, спит и заигрывает со всеми подряд. видимо, это обычная итальянская натура.  
\- `нет, я просто почувствовал, что ты не лежишь рядом, и от волнения проснулся.`  
как по-детски. неужели германия настолько ему нужен? как же он до первой мировой один спал? подобные ребяческие высказывания шатена заставляли голубоглазого прятать улыбку в собственной ладони. ему столько лет, а говорит и рассуждает как дитя малое. хотя, может он просто не нагружает себя мыслями? живет одним днем? у людвига никогда бы так не получилось, им обоим есть чему друг у друга поучиться.  
\- `вот как? значит, все-таки моя вина.`  
\- `ты не ответил на мой вопрос.`  
по какой-то неизвестной даже им двоим причине говорили они шепотом. чтобы не нарушать общую атмосферу? или чтобы не сбить сон? кто знает.  
\- `немного зудят, все в порядке.`  
\- `обманываешь ведь.`  
кажется, что-то кольнуло германию изнутри. он не любил говорить о своих проблемах или недугах, считал это пустой тратой времени, но куда денешься от итальянца, который только и делает, что повсюду тебя преследует? да, несомненно, врать венециано было глупо, блондин просто не хотел вспоминать то время, когда весь мир страдал из-за прихотей его бывшего босса. и не хотел волновать самого венециано.  
шатен подползает ближе к союзнику и подобно ему свешивает ноги с кровати. не достают до пола. кровать высокая или италия маленький? он разберется с этим утром. если переборет себя и встанет в положенное время. соня.  
\- `ты можешь сказать, если тебя это беспокоит. я здесь.`  
теплая рука осторожно касается израненной спины, и по всему телу арийца пробегает стая мурашек. интересно, у венециано бывают холодные руки? а если и да, то насколько холодные?  
людвиг выдыхает и трет шею, машинально переходя к шраму на плече. та пуля прошла насквозь.  
\- `иногда боль отдает во всю спину, и я не могу уснуть. зудит и жжется так, будто меня огрели по голой спине веником из свежей крапивы.`  
загорелый юноша выглядит обеспокоенным. кажется, он действительно волнуется за самочувствие друга. задумался. германии оставалось надеяться на лучшее. или хотя бы на то, что венециано никому ничего не расскажет.  
уродливого шрама на обратной стороне плеча касаются чужие губы, и блондин замирает. как ни странно, боль немного отступила.  
\- `когда я был маленьким, австрия часто наказывал меня, оставляя на теле синяки. венгрия их целовала и говорила, что любовь и забота - неотъемлемая часть лечения.`  
\- `что ж, тебе очень повезло с нянькой.`  
он грустно улыбается. хочет сделать вид, что все хорошо, хоть это и не так. от итальянца этот момент не ускользает.  
\- `людвиг.`  
\- `м?`  
\- `я знаю, что тебе больно вспоминать то время, больно вспоминать, что произошло с миром и всеми нами, чем тебе пришлось пожертвовать и на что пойти, чтобы спасти всех, но ты... ты не должен держать все это в себе.`  
\- `зачем ворошить прошлое?`  
\- `чтобы тебе было легче!`  
\- `разве кому-либо в принципе будет легче от моих жалоб?`  
\- `мне.`  
он хлопает голубыми глазами. не знает, что сказать. не знает, надо ли это делать. он так привык высказываться только по пьяни и только своему отражению, что уже и забыл, что рассказывать о своих переживаниях родным - нормально.  
\- `что ты такое говоришь?`  
\- `я волнуюсь за тебя. мне страшно, что однажды я проснусь один и не найду тебя. мне страшно, что ты перестанешь подпускать меня. мне страшно, что ты погибнешь из-за собственных мыслей.`  
он плачет. трет мокрые глаза руками и постепенно начинает захлебываться. дрожит как осиновый лист. людвиг испугался. венециано, конечно, плакса редкостная, но сейчас все было как-то по-другому. блондин боялся, что тот сейчас наглотается воды из собственных глаз и перестанет дышать.  
германия прижимает к себе хрупкое по его меркам тело. гладит по голове и нашептывает что-то успокаивающее, убаюкивая. италия упирается лбом в сильную шею и бормочет что-то на своем.  
несколько минут спустя они лежат в обнимку в полной тишине. 4 утра еще никогда не были такими умиротворяющими.  
\- `я так боялся, что подведу вас с японией тогда, ты знаешь?`  
немец нарушает тишину, но, кажется, никто не против.  
\- `я так многого боялся. мне было страшно, что вас убьют, схватят, будут пытать, издеваться, заставлять делать ужасные вещи. было страшно, что вы сдадитесь или станете союзниками советского союза под гнетом ситуации. я не хотел вас терять, но и под дудку босса плясать у меня не было желания. когда война закончилась, мне было страшно, что меня убьют, и я больше никогда не увижу ни тебя, ни японию. я просто лежал на земле в собственной крови, смотрел вверх и думал о том, какое красивое в мае небо.`  
глаза стали стеклянными, и по бледным щекам потекла соленая вода. людвиг не помнил, когда в последний раз плакал, но точно знал, что слезы - это нормально.  
горячие капли стирают те самые теплые руки. венециано открывает глаза и встречается с людвигом взглядами. он шепчет ласковое `grazie` и засыпает.  
теперь ему не страшно.


End file.
